The present disclosure relates to a medium storage box and a financial device.
In general, financial devices are devices for processing financial business desired by customers comprising depositing or withdrawing media such as bills and checks. For example, the bills, the checks, and the like may be called “media”.
A medium storage box for storing a medium is disclosed in the Korean Patent Publication No. 1250693 which is the related art.
The medium storage box comprises a medium processing device which is used for depositing a medium in an inside thereof and withdrawing a medium to the outside thereof, a medium stacking unit which is a space in which a medium is stacked, and a path which is a space in which a medium is moved.
In general, such a medium storage box is separately provided according to a type of a medium for business efficiency. As an example, the medium storage box may include a check storage box and a cash storage box. In a case of the cash storage box, the cash storage box may be classified again according to each type of cash.
However, when considering a limiting space of inside of the financial devices, there is a problem of space utilization being reduced in a case where the medium storage box is separately provided according to each type of a medium. Further, there is a problem of an appearance of the financial device being expanded according to the number of the medium storage box.
In order to solve the problems, it is considered that a plurality of spaces in which different kinds of media are stacked are formed by dividing an inside of single medium storage box into each space.
However, even in this case, there is also a problem of the number of the component thereof being increased and according to this the manufacturing cost being increased since the medium processing device which is used for processing a medium per each space is provided.